Siding is commonly used on the exterior of homes and other buildings to protect such structures from the elements and to provide a desired aesthetic. Since siding is intended to be exposed to the elements, such siding is typically made from robust materials, such as vinyl, PVC, aluminum, fiber cement, and the like. Siding typically comes in the form of standard length planks. In order to span lengths greater than that of a plank, multiple planks are often installed in a horizontally overlapping fashion to prevent the creation of gaps between the planks upon thermal contraction and expansion thereof due to temperature changes. However, planks that are too thick to be overlapped are typically installed end to end, which makes them more susceptible to the formation of gaps between them.
Certain gap filling devices have been developed in an attempt to address gaps formed between planks that cannot be overlapped. These devices typically mechanically connect to the ends of adjacent planks and fill in the gaps between them while allowing the planks to expand and contract relative to these gap filling devices. However, these devices are often visible and stand out from the planks they are connected to particularly where the planks themselves have a particular finish or texture to them, which can result in an unsightly assembly. Thus, further improvements are desirable.